


We're pyromaniacs for each other

by dinosaur_turd



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Panic, Guitars, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur_turd/pseuds/dinosaur_turd
Summary: Ace sees a guitar in town, it reminds him of Marco so he buys it and gifts it to him.Marco returns the favor by writing him a song.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

A faded dark blue, crisp black pickguard with a hummingbird spreading its wings, surrounded by some flowers and leaves engraved on it in white. The fretboard a dark gray, the markers on it could be interpreted as little birds spreading their wings wide and proud. The strings looked a bit rusty, but nevertheless, Ace was intrigued; so much so that he had stopped on his tracks.

The Whitebeard pirates were at an island at the moment, to stock up on supplies and whatnot. It had been a hot minute since they have been on land so most of the divisions were scattered around said island. Whitebeard himself and division 1 decided to stay back alongside a couple of people from other divisions to guard the ship. Ace tagged along with Thatch's group because they were assigned the task of stocking up on food and Ace was always into food. They went to a restaurant first, sucking it dry as they ate almost everything they had. To be fair, they did pay like the good pirates they were. Now, they were on their way back to Moby Dick with everything they needed, plus maybe way more booze than necessary.

Thatch noticed that the freckled boy wasn't beside him anymore, so he looked back and saw Ace staring in awe at something through the glass window of what seemed like a vintage treasure store of some sort.

"You guys can go ahead! I'll catch up later with Ace." Thatch commanded, dropping a huge fish he was carrying on the already overfilled wagon before heading over to where the raven-haired male was. The others glanced at both the commanders, wondering what was up but they shrugged it off, complying as they continued walking back to the ship.

"Whatcha looking at?" Thatch chimed, following the line of Ace's sight to see what was so intriguing to the hot-headed male and oh neat, it was a cool looking acoustic. He caught on immediately, wiggling his eyebrows and Ace noticed that, his face turning red immediately as he crossed his arms defensively.

"Shut up!" God, Thatch knew and was not going to let him hear the end of it.

"Reminds you of a certain bird commander of ours, huh?" Thatch smirked, poking at Ace's red cheek, "Who just so happens to be the man you're desperately in love wit— Ouch!" He hissed, pulling his hand back instantly since Ace decided to let his fire out unwarranted.

"You deserved it." Ace retorted, face still red as his gaze went back to that guitar.

Thatch would have liked to deny that, but he knew when to stop the teasing because a grumpy Ace wasn't something he or, in fact, anyone could handle— other than Pops himself and, of course, Marco.

"I'll let you in on something about Marco. He used to play the guitar when he was around his late twenties." Thatch revealed, making Ace turn to look at him in intrigue so he continued on, "Unfortunately, there was a dispute in the crew. You know, the usual drunken fights and his guitar ended up getting thrashed in the middle of it. Marco was pissed."

Ace swallowed at that because an angry Marco was SCARY. Especially considering how that man was usually calm, collected, and super patient.

"He never picked another guitar up again. He was super attached to the one he had so he didn't have the heart to play a new one since it would seem like a betrayal from his end to his precious guitar." The cook further explained for Ace to only tilt his head slightly at that.

"That's kind of stupid. Wouldn't the old guitar want him to move on and continue playing?" Ace asked, Thatch letting out a light-hearted laugh at that.

Ace's eyes drifted back to the guitar, a smile creeping onto his face. "I'm gonna get that one for Marco." With that, he rushed into the store and Thatch followed because he knew there was a fat chance that he needed to loan Ace money to purchase that because that boy spent a ridiculous amount of berries at that restaurant earlier.

———————

"Marco!" Oh, he knew that sweet voice. His lips tugged up to a small smile as he turned around, but as soon as he did a warm body pounced on him, arms wrapping around him and pulling him into a tight hug. He couldn't help but chuckle. He knew this body too damn well, he didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"Did you miss me, Ace-yoi?" He whispered into the other's ear, his hands gripping onto his waist.

Ace simply giggled at that, nuzzling his face against Marco's. He actually quite liked doing that despite the older man's stubble. He supposed that he liked the texture, plus the scratchiness reminded him that he was with his Marco.

"I wish you could've gone with us." Ace mumbled, gasping as Marco's hands made their way to his ass and gave his cheeks a firm squeeze.

"If being away from you for a few hours makes you jump on me like that, I should miss out on outings with you more, yoi." Marco joked, pressing a kiss against Ace's lips before the younger could spew out any protests.

"You two are so gross!" Thatch interrupted their um, reunion. PDA was abundant from this couple at Moby Dick and everyone was used to it but— "Oh god, are you groping Ace's ass??" Thatch scrunched up his face, he did NOT need to see that.

Ace's face turned red at that, but Marco simply smirked, his fingers sinking deeper onto Ace's bum as he gave the left cheek a slap, making the other yelp and Thatch squirm as his face turned red too. "Why are you looking at my boyfriend's butt anyway?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow as he gently caressed the ass cheek he just slapped.

Thatch opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately because God, this was embarrassing. "Get a damn room!" Is all he managed to utter out after regaining his composure. "And Ace, don't dump your shit on me just so you can go jump your boyfriend." He added, lifting up the guitar bag in front of him.

Ace unlatched himself from Marco immediately, his face still a bit red but he took the case from Thatch in an instant before smiling as he turned back around to face his boyfriend.

The case made Marco curious because he recognized the shape. Before he could question it, Ace shoved it against his chest. "For you—" He blurted out, looking away shyly as his cheeks were flushed yet again, accentuating those adorable freckles.

Marco blinked, unable to process the info as he grabbed the case. The buzzing sound it made on the inside when it was shoved against him made the contents of it clear.

"Uh, I saw it when we were on our way back and it reminded me of you. And Thatch said you played years ago. So, I went ahead and bought it." Ace explained, looking back at Marco before flashing a smile that made Marco's heart melt.

"I paid for most of it though— you damn glutton." Thatch mumbled in the background, yet was smiling because this was cute. Minus the groping earlier, Marco deserved that guitar even though it sucked his wallet dry.

"I said I'll pay you back!"

Thatch simply said something about making him wash dishes for his life if he doesn't get the money back in about a month before he walked away. He would have loved to witness Marco's reaction but he was sure him and Ace were probably gonna eat each other's faces off afterward so he would rather not.

Marco had to take a minute as he was holding the case because that smile Ace directed at him alongside the fact that Ace bought him something that reminded him of him; plus the fact that it was a guitar, which weren't cheap at all, was making his heart beat so damn fast. He loved Ace so much.

He was broken out of his trance when Ace spoke up, "Aren't you gonna open it?"

And so he did, setting it down on the ground and kneeling beside it as he unzipped the case. He pulled out the guitar and his eyes had a visible spark in them as he eyed the beautiful acoustic in his hands.

He placed it down gently on the case, standing up and smashing his lips against Ace's making sure to not step on the guitar. Looks like Thatch's prediction was correct.

Ace was not expecting a kiss though so that took him aback, nevertheless, he kissed back, smiling into the kiss. When the kiss broke, now it was Marco who shot a heart-melting grin his way.

"Thank you, yoi. I love you so damn much, Ace."

Ace could feel himself literally implode because of that. "Thank you so much." Marco uttered out, pulling Ace into a hug and burying his face into the other's dark locks.

"I love it, yoi." Marco mumbled into Ace's hair, making the latter giggle again.

"I'm glad."

———————

It had been a month since Ace gifted Marco the guitar. Marco dabbled with it whenever he had free time, even playing for the other shipmates.

It has been a hot minute since he played, so it took a week to get used to playing again due to muscle memory as he remembered all the basics again.

He loved his previous guitar, but this one was definitely way better because Ace gave it to him. Plus, the blue alongside the hummingbird engraving on the pickguard was way nicer looking than his plain wood colored one from the past.

His favorite memory so far with his new acoustic would definitely be Ace sitting on his lap and asking him to teach him to play. Unfortunately, Ace wasn't the most patient person so he gave up after twenty minutes saying that his fingers hurt. Either way, it was an adorable memory he would never forget.

Marco wanted to give Ace something in return, so he wrote a song for him throughout the past week while Ace slept or was out for his duties.

It was currently night time, he had slipped a note under Ace's door earlier in the day to come visit him tonight. He sat on one end of his bed, the guitar on his lap. He had to admit that he was nervous. He wasn't the cheesiest but he wanted to do something for Ace.

His door opened up, of course Ace didn't knock. It made him smile.

"Come sit over there, yoi." Marco gestured next to him.

Ace closed the door behind him, a bit confused why Marco didn't just tell him face to face that he wanted to meet up tonight. Nonetheless, he sat down on the other end of the bed where Marco directed at.

"What's up?" He asked, helping himself to the pillow on the bed and hugging it.

Oh God, was Marco gonna break up with him or something?? Why else was he low-key avoiding him over the past week— also, the note. It was weir— "Ace, um, it's not the best but I wrote a song for you, yoi."

Huh—?

Did he hear that right?

Ace clutched harder on the pillow, looking at Marco with confusion. "Can you say that again? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I wrote you a song, yoi." Now Marco was getting super nervous, but the blush his words brought upon Ace was quite a sight so it was worth it.

"Y-you wrote something for me?" Ace repeated, cutely burying his face in the pillow.

Marco couldn't help but chuckle. "I did, yoi."

"Let me hear it!" Ace chimed, flashing a grin.

And so Marco took a deep breath as he placed his fingers on the fretboard forming the first chord. He opened his mouth to sing as he started to strum.

_"Your fire is unpredictable and captivating.  
Growing all of a sudden when you're excited or proud.  
Shrinking back down when your shyness or insecurities comes around."_

Marco's voice was deep and soothing and resonated around the room. The way his palm hit against the strings at the end of the sentences and the verse on the down strums, creating a sense of percussion was definitely all adding to how lovely it sounded. Especially considering the words. Ace could listen to Marco sing all day— especially if it was directed at him. He already wanted to implode because of the sheer amount of sappiness was making him melt.

_"Your flames set off my own.  
We're pyromaniacs for each other.  
You're my fire, and I'm yours.  
Our flames dance together.  
Yours red and mine blue,  
Merging to create a beautiful purple hue.  
We're pyromaniacs for each other.  
Because, your flames set off my own.  
And I'm sure mine does the same for you."_

The way Marco dragged out the word "hue" and God, the fire metaphor. Ace felt like he was gonna burst into flames, so he did. He scooted closer to Marco, making sure to not touch the guitar as he let his flames reach out. Marco obviously noticed the warmth and let out his own flames too, caressing Ace's with it as he continued strumming.

The sight beautiful as he had written. The purple flickered where their flames were intertwined and the flames indeed did dance together. Not only that, the feeling of their flames touching felt so intimate it was beyond profound.

Marco slapped the metal strings with his palm at the end of the chorus before he continued on:

_"Someday we are both bound to run out of our flames.  
Sometimes I hope mine runs out first.  
Because I don't want to go through losing you.  
At the same time, I hope yours run out before mine.  
Because the selfish part of me,  
Doesn't want you to ignite anyone else but me."_

He glanced at Ace, who was burying his face again in the pillow. He was the cutest. The way his flames shrunk and expanded against Marco's relayed how he was feeling pretty well so Marco didn't mind not being able to see his flushed face too much.

_"But none of that matters for now,  
As our flames dance together.  
They dance, dance and dance.  
Engulfing the whole world with that purple of ours.  
The smokey smell of what we burn will stay ingrained forever.  
They grow, grow and grow.  
Expanding and spreading all over the globe."_

At that, Marco spread his flames more throughout the room, making sure to not touch objects and Ace's followed. Merging beautifully as they moved around the entity of the room.

_"Your flames set off my own.  
We're pyromaniacs for each other.  
You're my fire, and I'm yours.  
Our flames dance together.  
Yours red and mine blue,  
Merging to create a beautiful purple hue.  
We're pyromaniacs for each other.  
Because, your flames set off my own.  
And I'm sure mine does the same for you."_

Marco took a deep breath as his fingers moved along the fretboard and his wrist moved in an up and down motion to strum. He looked at Ace and their eyes locked, they were both looking at each other with utmost affection as Marco finished:

_"I don't mind being branded by that scorching flame of yours._  
Burn my skin and leave a mark,  
To prove that I am yours." 

With a down strum on E minor, he was done.

Ace's flames flickered again before they were gone. Marco did the same to his and put the guitar down on the bag it came with so his lap was free. As soon as he put it away, Ace crawled to his lap, looping his arms around Marco's neck as they kissed.

"Did you like it, yoi?" Marco asked in between their kisses, even though it was quite obvious that Ace did.

Ace pulled back, his back straightened as he looked into Marco's endearing eyes. "I would be an idiot if I didn't like it." He leaned closer, planting a kiss on the man's cheek before smiling. "I absolutely loved it."

And so, he released his flames again and Marco did the same as they kissed, their tongues clashing against each other and so did their flames.

"Our flames dance together." Ace said in between pants, smiling.

Marco smiled back, "We're pyromaniacs for each other, yoi."


	2. Link

Here's a link to [the song](https://youtu.be/_A_E2dvDxIk)

Also unrelated but here's also [butterfly pee](https://youtu.be/fX8FQagYEeM) if you wanna listen to my other music :0

Thank you for reading ✨ I'll be updating my other Marco x Ace fanfic as soon as I can :0


End file.
